The NINDS seeks to establish Clinical Trial Sites that will collaborate and cooperate in the development and testing of new approaches to neuroprotection therapy. The Neurology programs at the University of Vermont College of Medicine (UVM/COM), the Dartmouth Hitchcock Medical Center (DHMC), and Maine Neurology (Maine Medical Center) will work together in order to establish a Northern New England Clinical Trials Center (NNE-CTC). Specifically, the aims of the NNE-CTC are:To recruit and follow subjects with early Parkinson's disease (PD) for a randomized clinical trial of Neuroprotection in PD;To provide high quality clinical assessment, and data entry and management, and to meet all regulatory statutes outlined for experimental neurotherapeutics;To evolve new approaches to interventional therapy and assessment strategies as permitted within the structure of the Center and overall project;To fully integrate our Clinical Center into the operation of the NINDS sponsored Neuroprotection Trial program and to fully cooperate with all aspects of the trial.In addition to these specific aims, an overall goal of the NNE-CTC is to bring opportunities for the citizens of Northern New England and Upstate New York to participate in the evolving therapies for neurodegenerative disorders.